Minister of Magic's Lapdog
by Isys Luna Skeeter
Summary: Not long after Harry graduated, his former Professor died alongside his wife leaving behind a baby for Harry to raise as his godson. - Harry goes job hunting. After being refused from the Auror Academy for having a son of a Werewolf as his ward, Harry found a newspaper where someone was looking for an employee. Beggars can't be choosers
1. Chapter I –New Job–

**Minister of Magic's Lapdog**

* * *

**Summary:** Not long after Harry graduated, his former Professor died alongside his wife leaving behind a baby for Harry to raise as his godson.

In a world where Harry knows that he needs to put money on his accounts fast to be able to sustain his godson to when the boy would be off-age, Harry goes job hunting.

After being refused from the Auror Academy for having a son of a Werewolf as his ward, Harry found a newspaper where someone was looking for an employee.

Beggars can't be choosers

**Spoilers: **all the HP books and movies.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter nor any of the characters from the books or movies, they belong to J. K. Rowling. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Beta: **none

**Fandoms: **Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling

**Relationship: **Harry Potter/Voldemort

**Characters: **Harry Potter, Voldemort (Harry Potter), Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Andromeda Black Tonks, Teddy Lupin, Rufus Scrimgeour, Auror Characters (Harry Potter), Order of the Phoenix

**Warnings: **Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Rebellion, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe, Minister of Magic Voldemort, Ministry of Magic Employee Harry Potter, Sentient Harry Potter, Dark Voldemort, Alternate Universe - No War, Muggle Segregation, Prejudice Against Creatures (not Voldemort's philosophy), Harry is Lord Potter, Harry is Lord Black, Harry Potter Raises Teddy Lupin, Teddy is Heir Potter, Teddy is Heir Black, Teddy is a Halfbreed, Andromeda Tonks is a Healer, Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Wandless Magic, Bombs, killing attempts, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Adult Harry Potter, Minor Character Death, Bottom Harry, Top Voldemort (Harry Potter), Emotionally Constipated Harry Potter, Voldemort in Love, Writer isn't a Native English Speaker, Don't copy to another site, Magical Creatures & Respective Family's Hunt

**Ner words in this chapter: **2,011

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

{Talking through Patronus}

_Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_

_Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

**_Change of POV_**

* * *

**Chapter I**

**–New Job–**

Monday, 3 January 2000

**_HP_****_'s POV_**

Harry knocked on the door of the Minister of Magic's office. The door opened to show Bellatrix Lestrange, the woman sneered at him.

"What do you want?"

Harry pulled his glasses up his nose and peeked inside the office at where the Minister was himself.

"Sir, may I come in?"

Mrs Lestrange huffed and started closing the door.

"What is the reason for your visit without an appointment?" The Minister asked, which forced Bellatrix to stop.

Harry showed the newspaper's job applications articles through the door and the Minister nodded at Bellatrix who let Harry in.

"Sir…"

"You may leave us, Bella."

Bellatrix tensed before she bowed her head and left the office. Harry approached the desk.

"The article didn't say anything about who it was meant for."

"And yet you realized it." The Minister argued as he took in Harry's body structure. "Age?"

"19."

"Family?"

"Dead… godchild alive."

The Minister nodded.

"Godchild's other family?"

"Grandmother, a Healer working in St Mungo's Hospital. Parents died in an anti-Werewolf campaign."

The red eyes narrowed at that. _The Minister was one of those people that you don't want to cross, but Harry needed a job desperately._

"Is that why you bothered researching who sent the job application? Because you need easy money to help at home?"

"I… I followed the magic trace, Sir. Everyone has one, yours is just stronger than most. Because I have this ability and have a Halfbreed under my care, I cannot apply to my intended job as an Auror."

The Minister stared back as he thought. Harry couldn't help but wonder how the other had ended up with snake-like nose, lipless lips and cat-like eyes. People said that the Minister was one of the Darkest Wizards alive, yet he had still been voted for Minister of Magic after a Transfiguration Professor – _who used to be famous_ – be caught stopping the Heir of a Family of getting any job at the whole UK…_ Dark? Yes, yet if you close the doors you are only making it worse._

"Whatever not? If you do have that much raw power as you claim to have then you'd become a great Auror."

"Sir, even with the Minister of Magic being obviously a Wizard with a Dark Core… someone with a non-existent colour? Not even Grey?"

"You are a Sentient."

"Whatever the name is… I'm still something unaccounted for. Add to that a Halfbreed and no job ever."

The Minister hummed as he took in Harry, finally he nodded.

"You are going to do jobs between guarding me, testing my food for poisons and bringing me coffee and tea. It won't be a respectable job. People will look down on you for being the Minister's lapdog." Harry nodded. "Are you good with keeping track of a full schedule?"

"I'll do my best."

Minister nodded.

"For now that will be enough. Age of child? And who is the Legal Guardian? You or the Godmother?"

"It's Grandmother. And Healer Andromeda Tonks has no Family name because she was expelled from the family for wedding a Muggleborn who refused to part with the Muggle World way of thinking."

"And your family?"

"My father was James Potter and my godfather was Sirius Black. I'm the Heir of two Families."

Minister nodded.

"That makes you the legal Magical Guardian according to the laws I passed." The Minister of Magic agreed and Harry nodded embarrassed. "Very well. Lupin, correct? Greyback's pup?"

"Yes, Sir."

Minister picked a parchment and quill, wrote down on and then gave the parchment.

"Deliver at the Ministry's kindergarten. Once you have your child sorted out, come back. I have a meeting in a few hours and you have to accompany me."

Harry bowed his head and left with the slip. _He couldn't believe he had actually gotten the job…_ He sidestepped Bellatrix's angry stance and hurried to the lifts. He climbed all the way to the sixth floor. Bypassed the Department of Magical Transports' offices and knocked on the kindergarten door. An old woman showed with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you want? I don't have any children for you, do I?"

Harry showed the slip.

"I just got hired."

The woman sneered but accepted the slip, only for her eyes to grow at seeing the signature. She looked up at Harry and then back at it.

"Wizard, Squib, Muggleborn, Creature…?"

"Mother was the daughter of a Purewitch and a Muggleborn." The woman quickly pointed it down on a popping in parchment. "Father was a magical Werewolf. He was born 16 April '98… no shift so far."

"Father's Alpha?" Harry frowned. "Who turned him? Or was he born?"

"Greyback… Lupin was a… I believe the terminology is Domesticated Werewolf."

"When do you start working?"

"As soon as you finish the paperwork." The woman's eyes grew. "He has a meeting that I need to accompany Him in a few hours."

"Where is the child and other relatives that have legal rights to pick him up?"

"His Gran. The Purewitch Andromeda Tonks née Black. And I'm the Heir of Potter and Black."

"Your godchild is your rightful Heir, correct?" Harry nodded. "Then he is the Heir and you are the Lord of two Families. I'll add legacy tutoring requirement to the paperwork. Go pick the child and bring a copy of your three IDs."

Harry nodded thankfully and hurried away and back to the lifts. He sent Andromeda a Corporeal Patronus before he entered the lift up to the atrium. When he arrived already the woman was arriving with the boy.

"You got in?" Harry nodded. "When do you start?"

"Now."

Andromeda's eyes grew as they re-entered the lift.

"He shouldn't have made the job that hard to apply if He needs one that much."

"I believe that was part of the application form test." Harry argued as they arrived the floor. "He gave me a slip to have Teddy be able to apply to the Ministry's Kindergarten."

"Oh? Good. Usually it's a nightmare for them to accept new children. Even with a contract." Andromeda agreed.

Harry stopped and glanced at the cafeteria, he looked at Andromeda and gave her his paperwork.

"I better start working."

"He wants you to do all His single requests?" Harry nodded. "I hope the income will be worth it. The Potter and Black accounts won't be full for long."

Harry smiled and entered the cafeteria. He picked a takeaway cup and wrote _MoM_ on it, before giving the waiter. The man looked at the three letters confused.

"Minister of Magic." Harry supplied. "Double black. No sugar. What pastries sugar-free do you have?"

The waiter pointed towards the vitrine by the side as he started filling the coffee cup. Harry looked at the pastries and then signalled a fist-size bean pie. It was stored carefully in a takeaway box.

"I believe you are the new errand boy?" Harry nodded. A new parchment was offered. "Your name at the top and what you picked under it."

Harry quickly picked a quill and wrote his full name at the top, followed by the coffee and pastry.

"How many has He had?"

"Some barely last a week. He started making the application form difficult I hear."

Harry snorted.

"It was actually quite easy." He argued before he nodded his head and picked the food, going to the kindergarten. Andromeda picked the food without questioning and Harry signed the two contracts for the child application form. "Teddy?"

"Meeting the other children." The teacher offered. "You can enter to give him a kiss goodbye. Next time you have to bring several changes of clothes with both of your jobs being uncertain of hours, you because of the Minister and Mrs Tonks because of a job at a hospital is not an exact timetable from 8 to 8, Young Heir needs to be in the fulltime timeline."

"I'll bring clothes, including sleeping wear." Harry agreed.

He entered the room and approached his blue-haired godson. The boy let him pick him up.

"Awy."

"I have to go work, Sweetie. You'll stay with the teacher and the other children, kay?"

The almost two-year-old boy babbled back and Harry kissed his top of head. Then he sat him down besides the other children and left. He picked the second contract and stored it in his pocket, nodded at Andromeda and picked the food back before hurrying off.

"Harry?" Harry stopped and Andromeda levitated to him a book. "A new agenda. You'll need it more than I do. You can get me one later."

Harry smiled thankfully and entered the lift, descending to the last floor. Bellatrix could be heard screeching all the way from the other side of the corridor. Harry shivered and hurried up to the office of the Minister of Magic. It was open and the man seemed to only be half-listening to the stressed woman. He looked up_, though,_ when Harry arrived the open door.

"Everything ready?"

Harry nodded and entered as Bellatrix turned to glare back. Harry set down the cup before the Minister on a free place of the desktop.

"Double black. No sugar." He offered and the Minister smiled amused. Harry opened the pastry box_, only to remember he'd forgotten a fork…_ he waved his wrist around and a fork popped in. "Bean pie." He added and the Minister accepted it, while looking at the fork almost with black-dark eyes. "I'll bring an actual lunchbox for the food tomorrow with actual tableware." Harry apologised.

Minister looked up at Harry and then accepted the fork.

"The child?"

"At the kindergarten." Harry took out the contract and Minister signalled the desktop and Harry set it down.

Minister looked at Harry's clothes for a moment and then started eating.

"Tomorrow bring Dragon-skin boots. I do not care about the Muggle clothes you use so long as you use a robe over them." Harry nodded. "Your hair, is it genetic?"

"I fear so." Harry agreed. "I cut it short and it grows again."

"Does it get before your sight?" A shook of head. "Glasses: Magical?" The Minister asked before sipping from his coffee. "When you get a lunchbox, find a cup that doesn't taste like plastic or paper."

"I will. And it were my Muggle relatives – _with whom I'd been put with before you made it illegal_ – that bought me… it's been a while since I do a check-up."

"There's an Eye Healer who has glasses that can't be summoned from the people's face… or broken by toddlers for that matter. I'll send him an owl asking when he can book the next appointment." Harry bowed his head thankfully. "How bad is your sight without them?"

Harry took the glasses out and put a hand right before his face.

"That is the limit I can see without becoming a bat… Sir."

Bellatrix scoffed by the side and Harry stopped the curse going his way before putting his glasses back on.

"You liar!" Bellatrix snarled.

"I said that I couldn't see. I never said that I couldn't feel magic."

Bellatrix stuttered in outrage and turned towards the Minister, Harry followed her look to find him smirking.

"As you can see, Bella, even without sight this Wizard can still do his job rightfully."

The woman's lips strained before she bowed down and left, closing the door after herself. Harry picked his new agenda and opened a Muggle pen, noting down the two foods he'd bought for the Minister alongside Teddy's time of entering the kindergarten. Then he wrote in the notes the three things he had to buy, the robes and boots requirements alongside the new glasses.

"At what time is the meeting, with who and about what, Sir?"

**(TBC)**

* * *

Ps: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: www(doc)facebook(doc)com/groups/IsysSkeeterFanfiction


	2. AN

Since Fanfiction Admin decided to take down my fic without even giving me a change to edit out what they consider illegal, I've decided to completely leave the site.

All my fics will from now on be posted on on _Archive of our Own (AO3)_ and most likely also on _Wattpad_. On both accounts I'll keep the name Isys Luna Skeeter.

But Honestly! The one of you who outed my **Alpha-Beta-Omegaverse** fic will go to Azkaban!

~Isys

*feeling pissed but I know that tomorrow I'll be crying*


End file.
